CarKeys
by YunaDax
Summary: Just how DID the carkeys end up over the cliff???


Title: Carkeys Author: Julia Disclaimer : Time to play with my toys again... what do you mean they aint mine? but this one is DAMAGED..... that means Hall dont want it anymore... Authors note: okay I been dared to Ness, Suz and Cam to write some more fluff to work off my Caffeine hyperactivity... so guys.. this ones for you! 

Carkeys 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- Rachel Goldstein swore for the first time all day. Again she tried to wrestle the car door open... and again, nothing happened. "ARGH!" She screamed in frustration. Where the hell were the keys when she needed them, as soon as she recalled where the keys actually were.. she screamed again. *Why the hell did Frank have to throw the keys OVER the friggin cliff... just cos HE rolled over them?* she thought, then blushed at the thought. The relationship between herself and her partner Frank Holloway had blossomed rather quickly over the past couple of days, to the point where it was hard to keep their hands off each other during office hours. Determined to keep work with work, and pleasure with pleasure, they had decided to drive to a beautiful scenic lookout after a hard days work at the office. Perfect for some quality time together. That was the plan anyway. Having found the back seat of the car rather tiresome, they had decided to be daring, and go out in public. *Heck its dark and there's like no-one around* they had thought while they practically devoured each other. Rachel was astounded at her newfound confidence, quite happy to let her lovelife creep into her work life, happy to releave that she and Frank were actually having a relationship, and didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. *Hell* she thought * I'm lovesick, and guess what.. I dont CARE* she smirked to herself as she futilely tugged on the doorhandle. "FRANKKKKKKK!" She yelled to the drowsy figure lying on the grass. "hrmmphhhhhhhhhhhhh yaa what mmmmphhhhhhh" was the reply she got. "Frank... you friggin well threw the carkeys over the bloody CLIFF and now we're stuck here!" she practically screamed at him. He raised his head at the angry voice erupting his euphoric brain. A few thoughts fluttered through his cloudy happy mind. *effort factor.... nope.. not getting up.... Rachel mad factor.. okay.. now that requires the effort factor.... hrmmmmm* Meanwhile Rachel searched the pockets of her jacket (which she had decided to take with her on the excursion to the grass for some obscure reason) and dug out her mobile phone. Glancing at the battery level, she swore again. "SHIT! aww FRIGGIN HELL!" *Effort factor REQUIRED* sprang into Frank's mind, he rolled over to find Rachel swearing at her phone. "Rachybaby.. wazzzz wrong?" he slurred, his mind still in the state of total euphoria from... was it 3 or...... was it 4.. awwww.... heck.. effort factor. Rachel just looked at Frank, he looked so inocent, lying there, curled up on the grass. She had to tell him of their predicament. "Frank.... FRANK... you THREW the keys over the cliff, and I only have enough battery left for one phone call. Who are we gonna call?" She moved over to him, covereing him with a few more kisses to help him think clearer. "Ghostbusters" he giggled into her mouth, making her burst out laughing herself. Frank paused butterfly kissing Rachel's neck for a second to ponder the options. "Hows about Helen?" he murmered, gazing into her eyes for a responce. "Nah.. I dont wanna get ANOTHER lecture from her. How's about.... Taylor?" "Nah......she'd start bloody gossiping again. Hows about Jack?" "You gotta be bloody KIDDING! Get Real! I'd rather get Jeff out here and explain why the keys to his brand new 99 Magna D car are now in the ocean!" Rachel shot back at him. *argh.. effort factor taking toll* Frank's mind yelled at him, making it even harder to think. Rachel just stared at him again *DAMN those EYES!* Frank's mind leapt up at him. "well... I'd say we call... we call....the NRMA!" Rachel shouted gleefully. *Man why didn't I think of that before* she smiled....dailing the number and talking to the operator. A moment later she hung up her phone, placed it in her jacket pocket, and went back to Frank. "Hey Frankie... we got an hour... shall we?" she hinted. "God Rachie... I think I'm gonna need H.E.L.P myself" 

Finis..... okay.. its stupid.. its rediculous..I dont expect it to make sence.. it was a DARE... and Cammie wanted to read it before she went to bed.... So there ya go :) 


End file.
